


Close Sisters

by AzureDarknessYugi



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Clothed Sex, Doggy Style, F/F, Futanari, Genderswap, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Missionary Position, Short One Shot, Sister/Sister Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 09:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureDarknessYugi/pseuds/AzureDarknessYugi
Summary: A short and simple story of twin sisters showing their deep and passionate love for each other.





	Close Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> This is a smut challenge from DPLxBeAsTxSnIpE.

Cloud's ample breasts are pressed up against the wall with her hands on each side on her head, "That's one slutty dress you have on sis. The skirt is so short I can see your ass and it has low cut that your tits can easily pop out." Lightning said into her twin's ear while fingering both Cloud's pussy and ass. Her digits are knuckle deep. Getting pleasure from both holes made Cloud moan for her sister loudly. Her juices drip on the carpeted floor.

It's fine because the room they are at is Lightning's. So they can be as messy and loud as they can.

The blonde twin came multiple times but Lightning's fingers did not stop. The only thing keeping her up is Lightning's hands. "Who did you get that for?" Lightning asked. The fingering in Cloud's pussy starts to move in a circle. Making Cloud's moans grow louder, "Who?" Lightning said again. This time right in Cloud's ear.

"You, sis!" Cloud shouts. Cumming again. Satisfied with her twins answer Lightning pulls her fingers out and has a taste of Cloud's nectar. While she did that Cloud feel on her hands and knees. Seeing an opportunity in this Lightning unbuckles her belt then pulls down her pants. Showing her twin sister her large, throbbing cock.

Upon seeing Lightning's cock, Cloud's mouth became dry. She did not hesitate to take it into her mouth and began sucking. Lightning moans then put a hand on her hip and run her fingers through Cloud's hair. Biting her lip, Lightning moves her hips. Fucking her twin's mouth like a pussy. Cloud loves it when Lightning does that.

So much so that she fingers her own pussy. Spit drips down Cloud's chin and on her large breasts. Which are the same size as Tifa's. Lightning's are not that big. Normal size. About 75cm. Lightning didn't care. All she needs her cock that brings all the women she has sex with loads of pleasure. Pleasure she currently giving to Cloud.

Moving her hand behind Cloud's head "Drink up~" Lightning said and fires her cum down Cloud's throat.

After Cloud's drinks, every drop of Lightning's seed the pink-haired twin slowly pulls her cock out of Cloud's mouth which made a wet popping sound. Lightning lays Cloud on her back then lifts her hips up in that air, and in one swift motion plunges her cock deep inside her sister's pussy, "LIGHTNING!" Cloud cries out.

With a firm grip on Cloud's waist Lightning pumps her hips. "I love how tight your pussy is sis~" Lightning purrs. She didn't ask Cloud if she likes her twin sister fucking her like a slut. Everything is said clearly on Cloud's face. Her breasts are bouncing so much that they slip out of her dress,  _"I'm going to save those for last~"_  Lightning thought.

Lightning fucks Cloud in this position for two minutes. Lowering Cloud's hips Lightning grabs her sister's arms so she can press her breasts together. All the while Lightning is moving her hips. Cloud was saying something but her words came out as gibberish. But Lightning bets it's something about how fucking good her cock feels.

To fuck her every day and that she's Lightning's personal slut. As well to cum inside her. Something Lightning is already planning on doing. She's going to fill every of her sister's hole with her cum and if she has some more, will coat Cloud in it. Some say it's good for the skin.

Grunting, Lightning cums. Pouring her seed into Cloud's womb. A smile forms on the blonde's face as she feels Lightning fill her up. The only time Cloud ever smiles nowadays is when she's fucking her twin sister. It makes her forget about all the past pain she has in her heart.

When Lightning pulls out her cum pours out of Cloud's pussy like a waterfall. She rolls Cloud to her stomach then moves her ass up while keeping Cloud's head down. Spreading her butt cheeks Lightning sticks her tongue into Cloud's ass. Cloud moans as Lightning ate out her ass. She knows what her twin is doing.

She wants to get it ready for her cock. Stretching it out and getting it nice and wet. "Hurry~" Cloud moans, "I want your cock in my ass~ Please sister~" Lightning likes it when Cloud begs. Makes her really cute. Also to fuck her hard. Lightning gives Cloud's ass a little smack before rising up thrusts her deep into Cloud's ass.

Using her twins tits as handholds pull Cloud up so her back is pressed up against Lightning's chest. All the while thrusting her hips with rubbing Cloud's rock hard nipples. Cloud holds Lightning's wrists and moves her hips with her twin, "So good!" Cloud moans as she drools. She reaches down and rubs her clit.

Want to increase the pleasure Lightning is giving her. Lightning lets go of a nipple and turn Cloud's head then kisses her twin sister passionately. Not caring if she can taste her own cum on Cloud's tongue. She wants to fuck Cloud's ass so hard that she won't be able to walk tomorrow. Or the day after that. Lightning never holds back during sex.

The blonde twin wouldn't have it any other way. She loves how strong Lightning's thrusts are. It makes her shake in delight. She would scream out Lightning's name but is currently making out with her. Cloud doesn't want to break it because Lightning's soft lips and tongue feels good on her own. The mind-numbing pleasure is so addicting.

It's why Cloud doesn't mind fucking her twin sister. Both sisters moan into each other mouth as both came at the same time. "You're still rock hard sis~" Cloud said in a seductive tone and rocks her tips side-to-side, "Want to cum on my tits?" Cloud asks feeling her large breasts.

"Of course I do~" Lightning smiles and pulls out. Earning a cute moan from Cloud. Both her pussy and ass has a nice amount of cum in them. Lightning stands up and Clouds turns around. Her wraps her tits around Lightning's cock then uses her forearms to move her breasts, up and down Lightning's shaft. Lightning moans and closes her eyes.

"Someone is enjoying themselves~" Cloud moans.

"Fuck yeah I am~" Lightning moans.

Despite Cloud's huge breasts, the tips of Lightning's cock is still poking out. Good because Cloud has something to suck on. As she did is happy to notice drops of cum still remains. Doing this goes a louder moan from Lightning. Cloud can feel Lightning twitching between her breasts. A sigh her beloved twin cum very soon.

With a moan Lightning cums. Covering Cloud's face and breasts with her white seed. "There's so much of it~" Cloud said scooping some of Lightning's cum off and has a taste. Lightning watches Cloud clean the cum off of her. Once she's done lets out a yawn.

"Want to call it a day?" Lightning asked.

"Yeah." Cloud nods and rubs her eye. Lightning gets PJ shirts to sleep in. "Thanks, sis," Cloud said taking it. As she changes into it Lightning looks for one for herself. Once on the twins get into bed "It's been a while we slept together."

"Yeah, but Serah was with us. Now She's with that dumb ass." Lightning frowns.

"Hey, she loves him." Cloud smiles and puts a hand on Lightning's cheek "And I love you, sis."

"Love you too." Lightning smiles and kisses Cloud. Holding in each other's arms the twins falls into pleasant sleep. The love they have for each other is unbreakable.


End file.
